Andre Burakowsky
| birth_place = Klagenfurt, Austria | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 201 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Colorado Avalanche | former_teams = Malmö Redhawks Washington Capitals | ntl_team = SWE | draft = 23rd overall | draft_year = 2013 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2011 | career_end = }} André Burakovsky (also stylized as Burakowsky; born 9 February 1995) is a Swedish professional ice hockey forward for the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League (NHL). He had previously played for the Washington Capitals, who drafted him 23rd overall in 2013. Burakovsky won the Stanley Cup in 2018 with the Capitals. Personal life Burakovsky was born in Klagenfurt, in southern Austria where his father was playing hockey at the time, but grew up in Malmö, Sweden, his father's hometown. Andre Burakovsky credits his father for his NHL success - Eurohockey.com His father is Robert Burakovsky, who was drafted 217th overall 1985 NHL Entry Draft and played 23 games with the Ottawa Senators. His mother is Pernilla Burakovsky. He is of Russian-Jewish descent. Playing career Burakovsky was selected in the third round (102nd overall) by SKA Saint Petersburg in the 2012 KHL Junior Draft, and was selected by the Capitals in the first round (23rd overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. Burakovsky made his professional debut during the 2011–12 season with the Malmö Redhawks of HockeyAllsvenskan when he was just 16 years old. He won a silver medal playing with Team Sweden at the 2012 IIHF World U18 Championships. On 4 September 2013, Burakovsky signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Capitals. He then joined the Erie Otters of the Ontario Hockey League for the 2013–14 season. Burakovsky scored his first NHL goal in his NHL debut on 9 October 2014, against Dustin Tokarski of the Montreal Canadiens. He became the second fastest Capitals player to score their first career NHL goal and the 13th Capitals player to score in his NHL debut. In 2015-16 he appeared in 79 games, scored 17 goals, and had 21 assists. On 22 January 2017, against the Dallas Stars, Burakovsky scored the game's first goal for the fourth consecutive game, tying the NHL record for the most consecutive team games scoring the first goal. The last player to achieve this was Jonathan Cheechoo during the 2007-08 NHL season. On July 4, 2017, he agreed to a 2-year, $6-million contract with the Washington Capitals. During the 2017–18 season, on 24 October 2017, Burakovsky required surgery on his thumb after it was injured in a game against the Florida Panthers and was expected to miss six to eight weeks. He returned to the Capitals lineup on 8 December 2017 after missing 20 games. Burakovsky was sidelined with an injury during the 2018 Stanley Cup playoffs and missed the remainder of the Capitals first round against the Columbus Blue Jackets. After missing 10 playoff games, and going pointless upon returning, Burakovsky scored two goals in Game 7 against the Tampa Bay Lightning to help send the Capitals to the 2018 Stanley Cup Finals. He admitted to hiring a sports psychologist, saying, "I think when I'm doing something bad, I'm thinking about it for a long time, and it just sits in my head. That's something I have to work on in the summer." Despite his struggles, Burakovsky won the Stanley Cup with the Capitals on 7 June 2018. On 28 June 2019, Burakovsky was traded to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for Scott Kosmachuk and a second and third-round pick in 2020. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * Category:Born in 1995 Category:Erie Otters players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players